Love at Ouran
by Crystaly
Summary: Haruhi feels herself falling for certain members of the host club, will she find herself in a bit of trouble, or will she soon find out that those members might share the same feeling back. WARNING: Language, Sex, Abuse, SLASH for later chapters
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: This is my first Ouran Story, go easy on me! Hope you like. 

* * *

Love at 

****Ouran**

_The Beginning_

Haruhi and the Hosts sat quietly in the Music Room; Haruhi was busy being annoyed by the Hitachiin Twins. It seemed like they were constantly bugging Haruhi. Tamaki was sitting with Kyoya, discussing of todays activities, in which already happened. Hunny and Mori were sitting together; Mori watched as his small cousin ate quickly at his sweets, with Usa-chan right by his side.

The day was warm, and pleasant, Haruhi argued on with the Hitachiin Twins,

"Now Hikaru, I already know that's you, and Karou is right there….don't try an fool me you silly fool." Haruhi said boringly.

"Hai, Haruhi, you are correct, but can you see how much one of us loves the other" The twins both said sweetly.

Hikaru wrapped his arm around Karou, and pulled him close, almost whispering to his now taken back brother,

"Karou, my love for you is strong, but together, our love is unbeatable…" Hikaru said this placing his finger on his brothers face.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, and stood up, she walked to Mori and Hunny, she sat down and smiled, she admired the little blonde, he was so cute and most of the time lovable, she also admired Mori, he was quiet but really good person to talk to. Haruhi smiled, she liked this group better the the Hitachiin Twins.

"Honey-sempai, all those sweets are going to give you another tooth ache…." Haruhi said smiling and taking a dab of icing from Hunnys cake.

Hunny smiled," Haru-chan, as long as I brush my teeth, everything will be ok…right Takashi?"

Mori nodded and said," Hai, Mistukuni."

Haruhi smiled and patted Hunny on his head, she looked at Usa-chan and stood up. Haruhi then walked over to Tamaki and Kyoya, she sat down beside Kyoya, who seemed to stiffen up, but shook it off. She looked at Tamaki, who had eyed her since she had sat down. She smiled softly to them both, and began to speak,

"Tamaki-sempai, is there something wrong with me, do I cause the two of you to hush when I arrive?"

Tamaki paniced and quickly spoke," Waa! No, Haruhi, my daughter, of course not, we were just discussing how today's activities went, right mom."

Kyoya nodded in agreement," Hai, it was really quiet interesting if I say so myself."

Haruhi smiled once again, in each small group, each of them were having fun amongst themselves. She pulled herself up and bowed, softly saying,

"If you will excuse me, I feel its time I head home, dad will be worrying about me."

Tamaki stood quickly, and spoke," No, Haruhi, I insist we drive you, please."

Haruhi hesitated, she could feel herself blush, she looked around, all the hosts gathered around Tamaki and Kyoya now. She looked around, she really rather just walk home, but didn't want to upset the hosts, so she simply smiled and nodded. She gathered her things, as did the others, they arrived outside moments later.

Haruhi got into Kyoya's limo, she looked at it, she had been in here many times before, but it always felt new to her each time. She smiled at the hosts, as each one gathered in, Hikaru moved next to her and Karou moved on the other side. Haruhi smiled, but felt weird, she shook it off and wanted to go home, and be able to sleep.

* * *

**Note: Please R&R I dont expect alot, just a few to give me some heads up on what you think. Thanks **


	2. Haruhi's Encounter

**Author's note: Ok Second one, hope you like, it is short, but I think it has a good ending. 

* * *

Love at 

****Ouran**

_Haruhi's__ Encounter_

Haruhi stayed quiet the whole ride, as Hikaru and Karou insisted on having Haruhi over for lunch one day. Tamaki strongly disagreed and got into an argument with the Hitachiin Twins. Mori and Hunny sat there as Hunny seemed to be more interested in Usa-chan, then the conversation. Kyoya seemed to be writing something in his note pad, in which he held many important things.

Haruhi was brought into the argument with the Hitachiin Twins and Tamaki,

"Haruhi, please reason with Tamaki, this is unfair, he can't always have you to himself, greedy bastard." Haruhi and Karou said instantly.

Haruhi sighed; she really didn't want to be dragged into such nonsense of a fight. She looked at Tamaki, as his face showed anger and anticipation.

"Hikaru, Karou, shut up you two; my daughter will not be spending her time with the two of you, while she can be spending it with me, her father, while she wears girl clothes." Tamaki replied dreamily.

Haruhi sighed and interrupted Tamaki's day dream and said,"I will not be used for your sick uses sempai, or for Hikaru and Karou's use either."

The boys huffed and looked away, Haruhi was relieved to have them quiet, she looked at the car floor, she really wanted to be able to go home, and sleep. Hunny noticed she was looking down; he jumped onto her lap, making other hosts jump.

"Haru-chan, what's wrong, did we do something wrong…" Hunny said with such a cute face.

Haruhi took one look at his face and melted, she replied mumbling,

"No Hunny-sempai, just really tired is all."

Mori looked at the now smiling Hunny, he reached out his arm and took Hunny in his arms, he pulled the blonde to his original seat. He then mumbled,

"Mistukuni, sit right, or you will get hurt."

Kyoya, had been quiet the whole time, Haruhi noticed this, she stared at him for a short time, he looked up at her and smiled faintly, she smiled back and looked at the other hosts.

Shortly after they arrived at home, Haruhi stepped out of the car, as well as Kyoya, she looked at him curiously and said,

"Kyoya, why are you getting out of the car?"

Kyoya looked at her and mumbled," I need to assist you to your house and I need to discuss your payments."

Haruhi nodded and began to walk; she could hear in the background the faint cries of Tamaki,

"Mom! I want to walk our daughter too!"

They continued to walk; they were at her door within a matter of seconds. Haruhi came in and noticed her dad wasn't home, she dropped her bag off and sat down on the couch, she then looked at Kyoya who just stood there.

"Sit down or something Kyoya, your making me more exhausted."

Kyoya sat next to her, he seemed to had left his note pad in the car, for he was empty handed, Haruhi noticed this and spoke up,

"Kyoya, were is your note pad, aren't we discussing about my-" Haruhi was cut off.

Kyoya had embraced Haruhi and was kissing her, Haruhi was blushing, for she never thought Kyoya would be so, open to do such a thing. Kyoya continued on, slightly parting his lips, waiting to see if Haruhi would catch on. Sure enough she did, she opened her mouth and greeted his tounge.

She didn't know how it got this far, but Kyoya, was now laying her on the couch, as he directed himself directly above her. He again kissed her, this time more force, and aggression was involved; Kyoya pushed against her, he placed his hand on her flat chest, he undid one button. Haruhi noticed she was getting in way over her head, so she stopped him.

"Kyoya…what are we doing…this isn't…right…what will…the others say…" Haruhi said panting.

Kyoya sat up and fixed his crooked glasses; he spoke to her, but looked another way,

"Hai, the others….forgive me Haruhi, but I must go…"

With that he stood up and exited the house, Haruhi waited until he left, she fell back against the couch and huffed,

"Darn he's a good kisser!"

She stood up and walked toward the bathroom, she ran the shower and stripped her clothing, she did this very slowly, thinking about what just happened.

* * *

**R&R Please, I am looking for about 10 or some where up there just to see what you think, then I will update. Thanks for the other reviews people XD**


	3. Haruhi's Dream

**Author's Note: Hope you like, thanks for the reviews too! XD Appreciate it a lot!! 

* * *

Love at 

****Ouran**

_Haruhi's__ Dream_

Haruhi climbed into the shower, she felt the hot water hit her body instantly, she gasped softly as it hit her, she watched as the water ran down her body. She seemed to be a bit shocked at what happened, but none the less was ok. She lathered herself up in soap and washed her body down, watching as the tiny soup bubbles rinsed off her skin.

The whole time she was in the shower, she kept thinking of the kiss, his lips, were so soft, his touch, everything about him got her breathing heavy. She sighed as she finished up; she stepped out and dried herself slowly, being sure to not miss a single spot of dampness. She slipped into a night gown, one size to big, she didn't mind, it was silky, so she loved the way it felt against her bare skin.

She slid into her bed, it was warm and welcoming, she sighed in relief, that day had been so crazy, she was sure it would all blow over in the morning. She slowly let herself drift off into dream world…

**_Haruhi__ awoke in a bed of rose petals, only, she wasn't really awake, she must be dreaming. She looked over at a naked __Kyoya__, who seemed to have his eyes fixed upon her. She noticed quickly she was naked as __well,__ she looked at __Kyoya__, who seemed to be moving closer to her._**

_**"**__**Haruhi**__**…tell me you love me…tell me all your desires and I will make them come true."**_

_**"**__**Kyoya**__**, I…"**_

_**"Hush, my sweet…let me show you…"**_

_**Within seconds **__**Kyoya**__** was **__**ontop**__** of her, and kissing her passionately, exploring her body with his soft touch. **__**Haruhi**__** was pulled closer, as **__**Kyoya's**__** hand began to trail down her stomach, he stopped and slowly rubbed her, soon sliding his fingers within her. **__**Haruhi**__** moaned his name, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as he proceeded on.**_

_**"**__**Haruhi**__**…I will enter you know…"**_

_**Haruhi**__** looked at him, as he prepared himself, slowly he positioned himself at her entrance.**_

Haruhi woke with a start, she was tangled in her blankets and was soaking wet, she looked down at herself and noticed a darkened stain on her gown, she had a wet dream, she slid out of bed, barely able to walk, into her bathroom, and she looked at herself in the mirror and saw her face was flushed.

Haruhi looked down at her gown and slide it off, she stayed there examining her bare body, and she had nothing on except her underwear. She bit her lip, as she ran her hand over her flat chest, she moaned softly, she quickly locked the door, and caught her breath.

She had to admit the dream she had, was amazing, and it made her feel almost on the edge. She thought of the time, it must have been late, she could care otherwise, and she turned the shower on, and slipped of her underwear. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time and stepped into the shower, she let the warm water hit her body, for some reason it gave off a really good feeling. Haruhi gasped as her hand went straight between her legs.

She bit her lip as she felt her face get more flushed, she thought of the dream, how Kyoya pleased her, she greew short of breath, and tried to regain it. She kept her hand between her legs, feeling the heat between it, she slide one finger into herself. She gasped and bit her lip; she never felt something so good.

So she continued on, within minutes she had released, she bent over trying and catch her breath, she looked at the floor trying to get her breathing normal. She stood straight and turned the water off, she walked out of the shower and slipped into another clean pair of clothes, she sat on her bed and sighed, this night had sure been something new, first the kiss then the scene in the shower. Haruhi lay back on her pillow and sighed; she closed her eyes and once again fell asleep.

The night went well without any more wet dreams; Haruhi woke to her father calling her name,

"Haruhi my dear, time to get ready for school…Kyoya said he would be coming in a few…"

Haruhi got up and ready, she slipped on her uniform and sat down on her couch: how would this day be, how would she be able to look at Kyoya without remembering last night. Just then there was a knock on the door.

* * *

**NOTE: XD Hope you liked it R&R, lets go for...say 15 XD please and thank you!**


	4. Love is in the Air

**Authors Note: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter, just a little heads up for the readers, as the stories go on, you will see that Haruhi encounters each host, romantically once, if not more. It might not mean intercourse, but it could, it depends on what you feel, I am still thinking if Hunny should be part of it. give me some votes if I should add Hunny or not. 

_

* * *

_

_Love at_

****_Ouran_**

_Love is in the air_

Haruhi walked lazily towards the door, she glimpsed out the peep hole, to see not Kyoya, but Tamaki. Haruhi grew curious, but opened the door politely; she smiled at Tamaki whose face lit up when he saw Haruhi.

"Tamaki-sempai...I thought Kyoya was picking me up today?" Haruhi said softly, placing a finger on her chin and thinking of what her father told her earlier.

Tamkai's face went blank, as if he was stunned, that Haruhi even mentioned why Kyoya didn't pick her up.

"Haruhi! You don't like your father! Can't your father pick you up for once! I simply called Kyoya, and told him he didn't need to pick you up, for I was." Tamaki said proudly.

Haruhi sighed, she really didn't care who picked her up, as long as she got to school.

"Tamaki-sempai…please…I really don't mind, its fine actually, are the others in the car?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Tamaki smiled again, seeing she was not displeased, nor was she at all mad at him. He frowned as she asked of the other hosts, he was looking forward to being alone with her, so didn't bother to give rides to the others.

"Oh…no daddy didn't call the others…I thought it would be daddy and his loving daughter." Tamaki said looking at her with pride.

Haruhi shrugged and grabbed her bag for school, she yelled bye to her father and was out he door, and heading toward Tamaki's car.

Tamaki helped her in, and slide in right next to her, he kept quiet, as did Haruhi. Tamaki finally broke the silence, after a while of it,

"Haruhi…I am sorry I didn't bring the others…it totally slipped my mind." Tamaki said apologetically.

Haruhi smiled and nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could Tamaki had pulled her close to him and placed his hand on her back, forcing herself, to up against him.

"Shh…Haruhi…" Tamaki cooed into her ear.

Haruhi was stunned; she didn't know how to react, or what he was thinking, so instead, she just stayed there.

"Sempai…" Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki put his finger upon her lips; he gently caressed the side of her face, and brought his lips to meet hers. Haruhi's eyes went wide, but soon were back to normal, she was shocked but didn't dislike it. Tamaki continued on, he slipped his tongue to meet hers, it was like a battle, and Haruhi was actually tongue battling back.

Next thing Haruhi knew, Tamaki was laying her down upon the car seat, and was above her, he kissed down her neck, he heard a slight moan from Haruhi. He smiled to himself, never had he heard he do such a thing, and he had to admit, it was arousing him a lot.

Haruhi came back to reality and put her hand upon Tamaki's chest, she was panting, and out of breath.

"Sempai, please…this needs to stop…" Haruhi begged.

Tamaki pulled back, his face grew sad, and he simply nodded and fixed himself quickly. Haruhi noticed he looked sad, she really didn't want that, but she couldn't let it get out of hand. Tamaki sighed, he had gotten so far, what did he screw up?

"Haruhi, look I am sorry, about well all of this." Tamaki said softly, and sadly.

Haruhi plainly looked at him, she knew he must be upset, and she simply patted his back and nodded.

"Sempai, its ok, things happen, we lost our heads for a second or two." Haruhi assured him.

Tamaki nodded, still feeling bad; the car came to a halt and they were outside of their school, Tamaki stepped out of the car and helped Haruhi out. He walked with her to the class, the whole time they both were thinking. Haruhi thought about what if she allowed it to go farther, would she regret it, he was a good kisser, probably just as good as Kyoya. She also thought of Kyoya, and what happened last night, she was so confused, was love in this air she was breathing? Tamaki on the other hand was thinking of how far she let him get, it was as if she didn't want to stop but did for the sake of other people, and their thoughts.

"Well…I will see you soon…" Tamaki said sweetly as he dropped her off at her class.

Haruhi nodded and stepped into her class, she could see the Hitachiin Twins, not far, they seemed to be talking amongst themselves, because they were alone, and huddled together. Hikaru noticed Haruhi walking toward them and informed his brother, both boys looked up at Haruhi and smiled.

"Haruhi! How was your ride with Mi Lord?" They both said smiling.

Haruhi gulped and nodded softly,"Fine."

* * *

**Note: R&R please, I will gladly appreciate it, I think you should vote on who you want Haruhi to 'mate' with, its pretty much up to the people who want to see it happen, just because she 'mates' with one person, doesnt mean she cant the other XD**


	5. He Knows?

**Love at Ouran**

_He knows?_

Haruhi waited until she finally was able to escape the Hitachiin Twins, she had been forced to listen to their constant annoyance, and she was pretty much about to burst. Not only were they trying to hint something happened with her and Tamaki on the drive to school, they also almost had her blurting out what actually happened, but being who she was, she was able to keep her big mouth shut. Haruhi raced silently toward the third music room, she opened the door panting, hoping no one would be in there, of course she was wrong. Tamaki and Kyoya were sitting together, speaking, as they noticed Haruhi enter, they both looked up and seemed to have a slight look of nervousness on their faces. Also in the room, were Hunny and Mori, they seemed to take no interest that she had just entered to room, for she always did, and today was nothing special. The Hitachiin Twins were still not there, and in a way she was happy, she sighed and walked over to a lone chair, and sunk into it.

Tamaki excused himself from Kyoya and found his way to Haruhi, he seemed to extra quiet as if something were on his mind. He looked at her with his big blue eyes, they seemed to be shimmering, in the light, Haruhi noticed this, and tried not to look him in the eyes.

"Haruhi...yesterday, when Kyoya took you to your house...what did you two discuss?" Tamaki asked suddenly.

Haruhi's eyes went large, and she instantly looked at Kyoya, who seemed to be more interested in his laptop, she glanced back at Tamaki and tried to think quickly.

"Sempai, he dropped me off and we spoke briefly, thats all, you know you really worry to much about me..." Haruhi said, hoping he would believe it.

Tamaki nodded slightly and sat down, he glanced at Kyoya, and then stared at Haruhi, he inched closer, looking unsure, as if he wanted to tell her something...or possible show her something. Finally he opened hes mouth, and left it open, he tried to gather the right words, Haruhi looked at him impatiently.

"Haru..hi...about earlier...are mad at me for doing what I did? Because I understand if you are, you have the right..." Tamaki said slowly but softly, being sure not to let the others hear.

Haruhi shook her head no, but she really wasn't paying much attention to that, for she was now thinking to herself

_"Does he know about what happened between me and Kyoya...he's acting a bit strange..." _Haruhi snapped out of it when Tamaki put a hand on her shoulder.

He smiled softly and stood up; he walked back over to Kyoya and sat down, as he did this, Kyoya stood up and walked over to Haruhi. He sat down, and stared at her threw his glasses, she could feel it.

"Haruhi...I advise you not to tell Tamaki about yesterday..." Kyoya said paying no attention to the others.

Haruhi shook her head and laughed nervously,"Oh no! We didn't even discuss that! We were just talking is all..."

Kyoya looked at her and cocked an eyebrow, he nodded and stood up, he paced his way back to Tamaki, did he know too?

Mori left Hunny's side and found his way over to Haruhi, he indeed had been studying each person as they approached Haruhi, not hearing their convorsations of course. He sat down unasked and looked at Haruhi, she seemed to shift in her seat nervously.

"Haruhi...do you mind after school you come with Mitsukuni and me to our home...I really have something I would like to discuss wth you...not at school..." Mori said in his usual voice.

Haruhi looked shocked, but she nodded in agreement, she looked at the now opening door, it was the Hitachiin Twins, they leaped toward Haruhi and both gathered around her, Mori stood up and walked away, mumbled something about afterschool. Hikaru and Kaoru both pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"Haruhi! We want to get our lord mad! Kissy Kissy!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

As they kissed her cheek, Tamaki did not stir, instead he sat their, Haruhi looked at the twin who were shocked. Something must be wrong, he usually gets upset. Haruhi gulped and pushed the twin off, laughing nervously.

Tamaki stood up and strode toward the twins, he raised his hand to Hikaru and slapped him softly, not hurting him.

"You two both should be ashamed of yourselves...touching Haruhi like that..." Tamaki said coldly.

He pulled her out of the room and he pulled her down the long halls, catching peoples stares. He pulled her into an empty room and locked it, he pushed her onto the couch. Haruhi looked up at him, what has gotten in to him, he never snapped like that before, nor had he been so aggressive. Haruhi in fact was a little freaked out, she stood up but Tamaki gave her a stare, she quickly sat back down.

"Sempai...why are were here?" Haruhi said nervoulsy.

"Those two...they have the nerve...the b-balls..." Tamaki said staring at the floor.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, he had sat next to her, she scooted closer and put a comforting hand around his shoulder.

"Sempai, don't take them seriously...they're just trying to get you mad like they always do..." Haruhi said assuring him.

Tamaki looked at her, something seemed to come over him, he brought her face close to his and kissed her. Haruhi sat there, unsure what to do, this was something she never had to deal with, Tamaki never acted this way. Tamaki pulled Haruhi's lower bottom closer to him, he gently lay her on the couch, she protested.

"Sempai...please...this is insane..." Haruhi said horrified.

Tamaki stared down at her, he seemed to ignore her, for he was starting to kiss her neck, he inched down, Haruhi pushed his body up, he pulled back down to her. He unbuttoned her uniform shirt, Haruhi finally used all her strength and pushed him off. She was breathing heavy and she quickly button her shirt and fixed herself.

"Sempai! What is wrong with you..." Haruhi said standing up and heading toward the door.

Tamaki dashed and stopped her,"Haruhi! I am sorry...I dont know what came over me...forgive your daddy!"

Haruhi looked at him, he looked like he ment it, so she nodded.

"Hai...just dont try that again..." Haruhi said heading back toward the Music Room.


	6. Come With Me!

**Note: **Well there you go, hope you like it, sorry I havnt updated, but I have been busy, and I really just couldnt.

**

* * *

**

**Love at Ouran**

_Come with me!_

Haruhi arrived back in the music room; she sat down, acting as if nothing had just happened. She skimmed the people who continued to stare at her even after a few moments passed. Tamaki had yet to return, and Haruhi hoped she wasn't to mean.

Mori seemed to have made his way over without Haruhi giving any threatening stares, he sat down across from her and Hunny waddled over after Mori. Mori propped himself up on Mori's lap and stared at Haruhi with a cute little smile.

"Haru-chan! Takashi and I are excited that you will accept our invitation to the house!" Hunny said rocking himself back and forth, with Usa-chan in his arms.

Haruhi smiled, and nodded, she glanced at Mori who, from the start, had no taken his eyes off her, she looked at him curiously, and he looked down at Hunny quickly. Haruhi's big brown eyes caught Mori's gaze once more, she smiled sweetly.

"Hai…we are very glad you accepted Haruhi…" Mori said staring into her eyes, as if lost.

Hunny stood up and pulled Mori's hand, they left Haruhi alone, in thought. Suddenly, the door burst open and Tamaki came striding in happily, he seemed to float, but not actually. He had an almost stupidly happy look on his face.

"Haruhi my daughter I am inviting you to an opera my dear, please accept it is after school." Tamaki said proudly, as if she would not deny.

Haruhi glanced at him, she couldn't belive he was so happy after the whole drama, so she would have to let him down easily, and not tell him of were she was going.

"Sorry Sempai…I can't plus those opera things are boring and make me tired…" Haruhi said in a normal tone.

Tamaki frowned and dropped his head, he nodded, thought he looked a tad hurt, but he walked away and dropped the two tickets into Hikaru and Kaoru's hands.

"Have fun you two…" Tamaki said walking back to Kyoya

Haruhi sighed and just wanted the day to end, she was already ready to visit Mori and Hunny, and she couldn't wait.

After school she stayed behind with Hunny and Mori, she watched the others leave and offer her rides home, but she denied every ones offer. After a short time, Mori and Hunny had walked her out and there was a limo waiting for them. She climbed in and Hunny instantly began to babble on.

"Haru-chan! When we get to the house what kind of cake do you want…I like sweet cake, any cake is sweet, but the especially sweet cake…_blah_…._blah_……_blah_."

Haruhi was no longer listening, she had her stare stuck on Mori, he seemed to be eyeing her secretly as well, when he noticed she was looking he smiled softly and for the first time, blushed.

Haruhi sighed softly; this sure was going to one heck of a long night. She sighed once more and laid her head back on the seat, she continued to hear Hunny's sweet little voice go on about different cakes.

As the limo stopped there was a shuffle of Mori and Hunny getting out of the car, she followed behind them and got out. She looked around, the place seemed empty, she didn't mind though, and she hated loud places. Mori placed his hand on her shoulder and led her toward the house, although she knew were to walk, he didn't let go of her.

"Haruhi…would you like something…anything?" Mori said as they entered the house.

Haruhi glanced at Mori, inside she said _you?_ But she quickly shook that thought and shook her head no, what a dirty mind Haruhi had, she was lucky not to say it out loud. Mori nodded and directed her toward a large living room, in which Hunny sat eating a piece of cake already.

Mori directed her to sit down, and as she did he excused himself to his room for moment. After a few minutes passed he was still not back, she grew bored. Hunny seemed to notice this for he stood up and grabbed yet another cake, but mumbled.

"If you'd like Haru-chan you can have a look around…Takashi won't mind." He said sweetly.

Haruhi took this chance and stood up and walked toward a thing of stairs, she walked up them slowly looking around; the place was big, but not big enough to get lost in. She continued to looked around as she got to the top of the stairs she saw many doors.

"Woah…" Haurhi said softly.

She began to look in every door, she came to a door that was slightly already open, and the sound of a shower was running, she grew curious and pushed the door open slightly and popped her head in.

Haruhi stood there, in shock, right behind the shower glass was Mori's silhouette. Haruhi must have gasped or made a sound, for Mori slid the door open.

"Hunny?" Mori said curiously

Mori looked at Haruhi wide eyed and Haruhi quickly slammed the door and dashed down stairs and sat upon the couch.

* * *

**R&R please, how bout 30? Also, I want more votes on who she should do something with, I have a few ideas but none are solid!**


	7. Suspicious

**Note: Well I know its been a while since I actually updated, but I hope you like it, I kinda wanted thing to get a little bit farther. HEHE**

* * *

**Love at Ouran**

Suspicious

As Haruhi sat down Hunny looked at her, he seemed confused. He put his cake down and glanced around, Mori had not returned with her.

"Haru-chan…is something wrong?" Hunny asked.

Haruhi gulped and pulled herself to pay attention, she shook her head and faked a smile, she saw Mori, and he saw her. What was she going to do? Haruhi blushed slightly and cleared her throat. Hunny burrowed his eyebrows and made a pout face.

"Haru-chan isn't telling Hunny something…." The little blonde pouted softly.

Haruhi looked at Hunny and couldn't help but get a little nervous, she rubbed the side of her head and laughed nervously. Hunny, sure did catch on faster then most did.

"Hunny-sempai…I-I just got lost a bit is all, I got sc-scared so I ran to find the living room…." Haruhi said in little stutters.

Hunny seemed pleased with this answer, he picked up his cake and began eating once more. Haruhi sighed and sat back in the couch, she closed her eyes and thought of what just happened. Mori, for sure would be upset, or would he?

"Hunny…I am going to find Mori…" Haruhi said curiously standing up.

Hunny nodded, and went back to eating with Usa-chan.

Haruhi slowly walked up the stairs, not sure what to do when she arrived at the top. As she walked up the stairs she took two at a time. As she reached the top, she thought of going back, but continued on. She walked back toward the bathroom Mori was in.

"Mori…" Haruhi whispered to herself.

As she approached the door, it was closed; she heard the shower still running. She thought she'd be safe then. She slowly opened the door, being sure to be quiet. As she opened it enough for her to see everything, she saw Mori, with his back away from the door. She looked at the large bathroom, and took her chances. She slide into the bathroom and hid in a small bathroom closet.

As she shut the door, it had blinds so she could see. Mori just stood there with a towel wrapped around him. He dropped the towel and climbed back in the shower. Haruhi cursed herself for being so curious and dirty minded. She decided to leave now while she was still safe. She closed her eyes for a minute, and sighed to herself, as she opened her eyes, she saw Mori with his back up against it.

"I know you're in there…Haruhi." Mori said softly.

Haruhi gulped and knew she was caught and stuck in this big mess. She had to come up with something and quick. She laughed softly and began rambling.

"Mori-sempai…I was just looking for something in the closet it all…let me out, it is all a big mistake…" Haruhi said, pretty convincingly.

Mori moved from the closet and opened it, as Haruhi stepped out, Mori stopped her and looked down at her, he seemed to be blushing again, she looked away and tried to make her way toward the door.

"You liked what you saw?" Mori finally said.

Haruhi stopped and bit her lip, how was she to answer that.

"_Oh yes! I loved what I saw you're so well endowed! Take me Takashi!" _Haruhi pictured herself saying that.

"I-I didn't get a good look so lets just leave it at that Mori, yeah leave it at that." Haruhi said thinking she was off.

Mori stopped her again and shook his head,

"I know you saw it…"

Haruhi gulped and nodded slightly, she mumbled something about it being lovely.

Mori moved closer to her and pinned her against the wall, he moved his head toward hers, but moved down toward her neck. He sucked softly on it, nibbling between sucks. Haruhi let out a sort cry, but was cut off by Mori's soft lips. They crashed together, and she began to lose.

Mori lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he leaned her against the wall and began to undo her pants. The only thing odd was Haruhi didn't protest, she continued on, she dropped his towel and Mori stood there in shock, as he held her in place Haruhi seemed to shift most her weight on him.

Mori moved on, he slide off her shirt and stared at her upper body. He bit his lip and moved toward her exposed breasts. As he did this there came a soft knock at the door.

"Takashi…are you done? Where is Haruhi?" Hunny said opening the door.

As he entered Mori was standing in front of the mirror, fully dressed and alone, he was brushing his hair.

"I didn't see Haruhi…we should look for her…come on." Mori said leaving the bathroom.

As the door shut Haruhi fell out of the closet and fixed herself, making sure not to let Hunny know of what just happened. She looked in the mirror and he face was flushed.

* * *

**R&R if you like it!**


	8. ATTENTION!

**To see my most recent stories, I have a new login, look for Crystaly24. I am even working on updating Love at Ouran and making many more.**


End file.
